halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah-G237
SPARTAN-G237, or Elijah, is a SPARTAN-III. History SPARTAN-III Training Taken from the many, many orphans of the Human-Covenant War, Elijah was trained as one of the 330 SPARTAN-III's in Gamma Company, it's third iteration. Necrosverse Battle of Mars Elijah was present with the rest of Team Scimitar in the defense of Mars when the Covenant invaded the Sol System and initiated the Second Battle of the Sol System. After assisting in the ground defense of New Legaspi, Team Scimitar quickly attempted to create a planet-wide assault on the orbiting Covenant fleet, which had begun glassing the planet; they succeeded in part, coordinating the anti-orbit and anti-air guns to fire on the fleet, taking enough of it out to halt the glassing. Soon after, a Separatist fleet arrived, and in the ensuing Loyalist-Separatist chaos the Spartans managed to push an offensive with the remaining UNSC forces, killing the remaining Loyalist ground forces, the space forces soon after surrendering as the Second Battle of Earth ended. Battle of Doisac Participating in the battle, Team Scimitar were tasked with eliminating two key targets: a major anti-air facility that prevented the landing of troops to assault the main fortress, as well as cut off air support for a large area surrounding it, and a power station that powered the defenses to the main fortress. Both objectives were carried out, although the assault on the well-defended anti-air facility nearly cost Dominic and Elijah their lives; after these attacks, they moved in with the rest of the forces to take out the main fortress, being in the group that captured the head Chieftains of the Jiralhanae (that had not fled with the Prophet of Deliverance, or defected with Gauius and Marius that is). Kilo Commander Although all of Team Scimitar proved to be good trainers of the Kilo Company Spartan-IV's, their main source of trouble ended up being with the commanding Spartan-II officer, Riker-012, who viewed the Spartan-III's as less than himself and disgraceful. This was an attitude that would continue on into the Necros War, not being fixed until well into it. The Saulosian Campaign Bravo Team Appearance Elijah is short, for a Spartan, and while skinny, lacks noticeable muscles. His skin is very white, and this only makes his large, pale blue eyes stand out even more. He is clean shaven, save a small goatee, while his hair is cut short and neat, then spiked on top. Mental Report Somewhat forgetful and at times seemingly schizophrenic, Elijah is very much the wild card of Scimitar Team: a wonderful person many times with a will to win, Elijah can just as easily become a depressed, harsh pessimist. However, Elijah's abilities to lead do not fail either way, whether it be through charisma or harsh willpower - at times he does opt to go solo, out of a desire to not endanger his teammates, but these have become less common with time Strengths and Weaknesses Elijah is extremely skilled at stealth, being able to hide in plain sight at times. He is also very determined, sticking to a task even when he's unsure he can carry it out. Another strength of Elijah's is his sense of caution; very cautious, this combined with his attentiveness, allows him, many times, to distinguish friend from disguised foe. Elijah, at times, breaks away from his comrades to work solo, seeking to keep them from harm. Also, his cautious nature makes him distrusting and wary of others, even his allies at times. Gallery File:L3.jpg References Related Pages *Team Scimitar *Kilo Company Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs